<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. Loverboy by seb_ee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955780">Mr. Loverboy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seb_ee/pseuds/seb_ee'>seb_ee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Eren Yeager Being an Asshole, F/M, Fluff, Idk what I’m doing, Im just bored an lonely, idk what else to put here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seb_ee/pseuds/seb_ee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s so persistent and for what? You finally agree to his plans so he could stop annoying you but you did not expect what was going to happen next...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr. Loverboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the morning you woke up, you have felt like shit. Your alarm didn’t go off so your already late for class and what didn’t make it better was that you only got an hour of sleep. The dorms had thin walls and your roommate is the classic pick me up girl so all you heard last night was creaking and moaning. You get out of bed with obvious bags under your eyes and head to class. </p><p>You rush out of your dorm and go down the hallway, but a hand grabs your wrist and pulls you against the wall. Seeing how your day has been going, you’re not surprised when the first face you see after you wake up is his.</p><p>“Hey (Y/N), looking beautiful as always, have a good morning?” he said with a shit eating grin on his face.</p><p>“Are you fucking blind Eren? I look like shit and you ask me if I had a good morning? Tch” You said back to him annoyed. He looked back at you dramatically, but you just ignored him and left.</p><p>You take a quick stop by Starbucks and get yourself a coffee before heading straight to class. You make it just in time and sit at the back with Annie waiting for you.</p><p>“Sorry I was late, I was interrupted by someone on they way.”</p><p>“It was Eren wasn’t it?”</p><p>“Yeah.” You said sighing into your words</p><p>“If he keeps bothering you, I can beat him up for you if you want” casually replying to your statement.</p><p>You both giggle before Professor Pyxis enters and you both get to work.</p><p>Class is finally over, and you head to the café downstairs to meet up with your friends.</p><p>“(Y/N)!” Hange yelled across the café making everyone’s head turn</p><p>You keep your head down as you slowly walk towards the table, Hange still waving to grab your attention. You sit down seeing Levi grab Hange’s arm to sit her down before she can say anymore. You laugh at the action as Hange pouts with her arms crossed, now stuck to the chair and Erwin just sitting there observing.</p><p>You finish having lunch with the trio and head back to your dorm as you have no more classes for today. Just as your about to open the door, you can yet again, hear your roommate moaning and making other sounds that are a big no for you. You decide to not go into your dorm so you decide to go to Annie’s room but before you can even think of taking a step, a large figure towers over you and with his iconic shit-eating grin, he looks at you. Both you and hun know that this time, you’re not getting away.<br/>
“What do you want Eren?” You ask pissed off already with the fact that there is a random man in your dorm fucking your roommate.</p><p>“A date” he replied with an innocent tone</p><p>“And why would I want to go anywhere with you?”</p><p>“Because you like me” he said while leaning in closer to you</p><p>“That was back in high school, why are you still even mentioning that?” You were obviously embarrassed seeing the bright flush on your face growing to your ears and to your neck.</p><p>Back in high school, you and Eren were quite close as you two first met in middle school, so you both already knew each other and decided to stick together. Throughout first year, you both got to know each other better and start to become more comfortable while you two started to expand your friend group. Soon enough, you guys had a stable friend group of you, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie and Jean. The seven of you hot quite close throughout the years as you all ended up being in the same class in second year. </p><p>After a year or so, you started to develop a small crush on Eren and you were a bit everywhere whenever you were left alone together so you would always try to avoid being with Eren most of the time so you wouldn’t end in that situation. Though you made it so it wasn’t that obvious but Mikasa noticed and she confronted you about it. After her persistence, you finally told her the truth about Eren and Mikasa was honestly not that surprised seeing the way that you both looked at each other from time to time and the way you two acted around each other was hard to not see. You decided not to tell because you were scared to ruin your friendship between him and the rest of the group so you stayed quiet throughout the rest of your time in high school. </p><p>While Mikasa was talking to Armin and Eren, she accidentally spilled the fact that you like Eren to them both and when she noticed what she did, she told them not to say anything but Mikasa felt guilty about what she did so she ended up telling you. You felt like you life shattered into pieces, the secret you have tried to keep for so long just came out in a few minutes. You didn’t blame Mikasa because you knew that she didn’t do it on purpose but you were mostly worried about what would happen the next day. Would he confront you telling you that he likes you back. ‘What if he doesn’t like me back’ you thought. You overthinking was a common thing but this time you were really stressing out so you decided that what happens tomorrow is tomorrow’s problem or else you knew you weren’t going to be able to sleep tonight. </p><p>You went to school the next morning and when you bumped into Eren, all he did was say a simple hi before continuing to walk. You were confused. You didn’t know how to feel. You were worrying all night about the next day for him to completely disregard your feelings and acting like he didn’t know shit. At that point, you just felt like your feelings didn’t matter but you still put a mask on pretending that you were ok, like someone didn’t just rip your heart out but you felt with it anyways.</p><p>When you guys finally graduated, you all ended up going to the same college and decide to stick together, well, for the most part. Ever since the encounter with Eren that day, you two were quite distant and didn’t talk much. You felt uncomfortable with being with Eren so u decided to stick with your brother, Levi and his friends. But for some reason, Eren was all of a sudden so bold and about wanting you attention and was very persistent about it too.</p><p>You were glowing a bright red but you composed your self and replied to Eren with a tone of defeat saying “if I go on a date with you, will you finally piss off and stop bothering me?”</p><p>“Fine, you have your self a deal on the conditions that if you end up falling for me, then you owe me a kiss” He knew what he was doing when he said that. After all, you knew that those feelings for Eren weren’t completely gone but you end up agreeing anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wahhh<br/>This is the first time I’m writing anything tbh.<br/>I hope it’s ok if it’s not well :p oh well cause I honestly don’t know how to feel about this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>